


Make it Rain

by mango22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 mergana practice magic together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Rain

"Weather! Why don't we do something to the weather today?" Morgana clapped her hands excitedly as she stopped and turned around in the middle of the forest glade.

Merlin stood next to her with a questioning look on his face. "The weather? As in, what, you want me to make it rain or something?"

Morgana shook her head. "No, I want you to teach me how to make it rain. Notice how I said 'we' and not 'you'?"

"Um, milady, don't you think we should take it a bit slow? It's barely been two months since you've started to hone your skills; how about I teach you how to create a flower, or a butterfly, perhaps?" He nodded enthusiastically.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, I know it's only been two months, but Merlin, I can already freeze water falling from a bucket, command fire in my palms and even make a guard fall asleep with a flash of my eyes!"

Merlin raised his hand. "Wait, when did you learn the sleeping spell? We haven't gone over that yet."

"Yes, well I looked through your book that night you left it in my room - stayed up till dawn reading all the fascinating spells - and figured, why not try and see if I can do one on my own without your help? So I chose 'swefe nu' because it seemed easy enough, the hard part was finding a guard who wasn't already sleeping on duty. No wonder Camelot gets attacked by some magical monster or the other every week!"

Merlin stared at her for a moment and said nothing.

She stared back before finally saying, "What?"

He replied, "It's just, you've grown up your whole life with the hatred of magic ingrained in your mind, always taught that sorcery is evil in all forms, yet how quickly you've come to accept this part of you. I grew up in Ealdor where there was prejudice against magic, but not so much. Yet till the day I came to Camelot, I had so many doubts about my powers and even considered myself a monster at times. It wasn't until I met Gaius that I truly learned to embrace my magic."

She furrowed her brow and said, "Well, why shouldn't I? I didn't choose my powers, I was born with them. I haven't done any intentional harm using magic, so there's no reason for me to feel bad about it or myself. I didn't support Uther and his ways even before I learned I had magic. Yes my childhood was filled with prejudice, but I never let it into my heart."

"And after reading about healing spells, seeing you perform them with my very eyes and hearing about all the ways magic can be used for good, I am not ashamed in the least, Merlin. In fact, I am proud of my powers, proud that I have magic. I don't just feel different, I feel special," she finished with a flourish and he grinned at her.

"Well, we better get started then. Let's make it rain milady. No need to learn anything useful, just how to make clouds burst!"

Morgana snorted as Merlin stood beside her and took her hand. He no longer felt awkward touching her. She smiled as she recalled how rigid he went after she hugged him for the first time when he told her about his magic in Gaius' chambers; she was so terrified and felt so relieved at the same time after talking to Merlin. It was all a bit overwhelming for them both, but he certainly didn't expect her to throw herself into his arms. Remembering the awkward pats on her back and murmurs of 'it's okay' made her smile wider as she stared at her feet.

"Okay, now say it with me. Rinan wolcen feallan."

Morgana closed her eyes, inhaled and opened them, blazing gold as they uttered the spell in unison.

Heavy, grey clouds gathered overhead and suddenly the sky exploded into icy sheets of rain.

Merlin glanced at Morgana, her arms spread open and drenched to the bone with rain she had commanded from the sky. She looked so happy and proud he couldn't help laughing with her; her enthusiasm was infectious. As she spun around and pulled him into a tight, bone crushing hug, he realized this new bond between them, still so tentative and fragile, was deeper than any other, because it was a bond between the core of their beings, between their magic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
